Elf or Pirate?
by NothinToBelieve
Summary: Hi! ok, so in this story, Will is really Legolas, he came over to the real world. why? well... i'll tell you when the chapter gets to it :-D (slight AU)
1. Sunset

Hiya!! Ya… I have no idea how this story is going to turn out ^_^' o well. Ok, disclaimers, I don't own lotr and I don't own potc, which really, really sucks :'(

Anwayz Chapter One:

(oo by the way, Will has a little more blonder hair in my story, so his hair color is like Legolas's but it's about the same length as Will's :-D)

It's been 20 years since Will and Elizabeth's adventure on the Back Pearl, and they got married a couple months after it and had children. They didn't see Jack Sparr- sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow since they're wedding night, he was there, in the shadows watching so he wouldn't get caught by Norrington. 

So, Will and Elizabeth had children now, the girl, Faith (or Faye if she lets you), was the oldest, about 18. She had long black hair that went down her back, which she usually let down. Her eyes were deep brown that you could get lost in. She was quiet around people she didn't know but she was more talkative around her family. She didn't have many friends, except her servants, which she really didn't think as servants. She wasn't aloud to leave the governor's household very often, it wasn't because her father wouldn't allow it, it was her grandfather that didn't let her. Her father, Will, tried to get her out of the house if he could, but Governor Swan was very strict. She had friends though and she was happy, she sometimes sneaked out of the house and went to the market with some of her servant friends and to her fathers' work, that was pretty much it. She also loved to go to the beach, which conveniently next to her fathers' work. She loved to go to the blacksmith shop and practice with the swords that her Father made, it was there little secret, no one else new except her brother, who also was taught by her father. She practiced for hours and then would usually go to the ports and watch the sunset. 

Her brother, Demitrius, had light brown hair, which was down to his shoulders. He had hazel eyes, with green specks in them, and you could easily tell what he was feeling by looking into them. Demitrius had more freedom then Faith, he was allowed to walk to the Blacksmith shop whenever he pleased. That was more of Will's doings, he wanted Demitri to learn how to make swords and to use them. He was also friends with his servants and didn't think of them as servants, but he also had friends outside the house since he had to go to school when he was younger. Faith was also secretly home schooled by her mother, who was taught by Will, since women weren't sent to school then.

They lived in the Governor's House because Governor Swan insisted that they lived there, since it was such a big house and it was only him. They agreed to it and they lived there happily for 20 years. Now, Liz and Will would be about 40 now, but the strange thing about it is, they haven't aged since they got married. To Liz, it seemed really strange, she didn't know why it was happening, the only thing she could have figured out was that it had something to do with _Captain _Sparrow and his curse of the Aztec gold. Will on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on, since it was normal to him. He managed to stay the same for almost 1,000 years. It was something that happened to the Elves, they didn't age after they were about 18. It also happened to Governor Swan who was also part elf, which makes Liz part elf. He usually wears wigs to keep him looking the right age. They weren't the only ones who noticed, the towns people saw that they didn't age and so did the children.

Liz, Will, Faye, and Demitri were sitting at the table having breakfast, when the topic of it came up. "Mother, don't you find it odd that it looks like you are as young as us?" Faye asked her mother. "No, I find it as a compliment" replied Liz, trying to act like she meant it. "Don't lie Mother, we see that you don't know why either," said Demitri. She sighed and looked over at Will, who was sitting there and reading the newspaper and didn't even bother in helping her out in the conversation. Well, he might have been looking like he was reading but he was really thinking about how he was going to try to change the subject since he knew people were noticing and didn't know how to reply to them.

"Father, what about you? Don't you find it odd?" Faye asked her Father. He looked up at her from his paper, "I…don't know…" he lied. "Father, you're lying too, I can tell. You know something," Demitri said looking into his eyes. "I don't know anything that you don't," he said in a stern voice that told them to not push it, then he mumbled something in Elfish "Elvin why did he have to inherit that stupid truth sensing gift from him" (he he he don't know what I'm talking bout yet :-D). "What??" Liz asked. "Nothing, just talking to myself" he said as an excuse, "I think I better be going to the store, I hope you all have a nice day" he said as he left the table, the others just stared after him.

"Oh yea, he knows something" said Demitri. "Yes, but what…" said Faith. "That will be my job to find out…" Liz said while following after him. 

Liz was about to get to the door where Will was just about to leave, when she heard her father call behind her "Elizabeth! Dear, I need you to help me. Our cook got sick and I would like you to check up on her and maybe get Faith and help the other ladies make lunch and dinner until she gets well again" he said. Liz looked at the door and seeing that Will had already left she decided to get Faith and help out in the kitchen. Demitri went to find a couple of friends and sit at the docks. 

The day past slowly, Will was at work, and Demitri had already been to the store and practiced and was now back at the house. Faye had just finished an archery lesson with Will and was on the beach staring at the sunset. She always tried to make it for the sunsets, she loved to see all the ships pass by and the sea sparkle in the sun, but what she didn't see this time was a rowboat with two people in it slowly rowing to the shore. 

Yea…. The story is kinda weird, but idk, someone might like it :-D

Anwayz, review if ya'll want, I just wanted to write this I don't care if no one likes it


	2. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow

HI!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! Thank you everyone!!!! I'm so happy that someone liked it!!!

DoomGirl- I'm glad you liked it, I'm very happy cuz this was my first story that I posted and I didn't know if anyone would review :-D I'll keep writing, don't worry!!

Kuramasgirl556- thank you, I didn't notice it wasn't spaced out ^_^' I've started reading some of your fanfics, I'll try to read more as soon as I can

Renee- ya, it is weird, my weird lil brain just thought of it somehow and I wanted to write it down, thanks for reviewing :-D

Kelsey- Hiii!! I was actually thinking of making Liz jealous of someone, I'll probably do that in one of the chapters but I'm not sure who she should be jealous of, hm… I'll have to think about who… oh well, thanks for the review!!

Dreamer Conlon- yay!! I'm glad you are interested! I shall write till I can write no more!! But I don't think the story will be THAT long…. or I at least should finish it before I die…. O_o;;; lol ^_^'

TigerStorm- I don't know yet, I'm writing as I go along ^_^' but it'll get somewhere… hopefully…

Always in Lando land- well, I'll tell you a little secret about that, which I am supposed to explain in the later chapters whispers the Swann family are decedents of Aragorn and Arwen, that is why Governor Swann and Liz are part elvish :-D and the reason they are in the "real" world…. Well, that I'll have to tell you in the later chapters :-D but I told you one of the secrets of the story, keep reading and you'll find out!!

OK!! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2-

She walked onto the docks and leaned on the rail of it, loosing herself in the waves. Suddenly she felt a hand around her mouth, she tried to scream but the hand mumbled them. Then she heard a women speak, "Jack you don't have to scare her," she said sounding a bit angry at this "Jack". "I know, but I can't have her screaming, that bloody Norrington would hang me on at the spot this time" he said. '_Pirates!' _she thought, _'what am I supposed to do! Oh, what was that word Mother used when she met a pirate… parsley, parner, no no no! What was it? PARLEY! That's it' _The man removed his hand, "Don't scream, please" he said.

 "Parley!!" she said louder then she wanted too. He looked around hoping nobody heard. "Listen, love, I'm not going to hurt ye, I just need to ask ye something." He said. 

"ok, what do you want," she said trying not to act scared. "Jack, look at her she's scared, you shouldn't have snuck up on her like that," the lady next to him said. "Don't worry, she'll be fine… as long as she answers me question. Do you know where I can find the Turners?" he said. __

_The Turners! What do they want with Mother and Father? Wait…she said Jack maybe he is Jack Sparrow, should I ask him, he does sway like Father said Sparrow does, but would he even answer me? Oh, well, I'll ask him maybe he will answer, if it is him Father always said he was nice...' _"Um.. are you Jack Sparrow?" she asked.

He sighed "_Captain_, _CAPTAIN _Jack Sparrow." He said in reply.

"So… you are?" she asked unsure of what that meant. 

"Yes, love, I am. Now, do ye know where Will is?" was his reply. __

_'Well, he knows Fathers name' _"Uh… yes, he would be home by now, he closes his store after the sunset. He would be in the Governors household, I don't think you will be able to go in there though, there are guards at the front." She said, "There is a back way though, the servants use it. I now where it is" she said, knowing because she used it a lot to get in and out of the house.

"Why would ye be helpin' a pirate. Ye can never trust a pirate, I could be goin' in there to kill the Turners, ye never know." He said, kind of shocked that she trusted him so easily. 

"Well, I've heard many stories of you Mr. Sparrow and I believe that you can be a decent man when you want to," she said smiling at the shocked look on his face. The girl behind him was giggling at the sight. 

"Well, if ye keep talking then I might not be the decent man you heard about," he said then glared at the women next to him but she still didn't stop laughing, "Just bring me to the Turners!" he said getting a bit angry at them, but she knew he wouldn't do anything to her.

They silently walked through the streets up to the mansion, and they snuck past the guards, who were playing a card games. They got to the back door and walked in, quietly, up to the servants door in the kitchen, the servants wouldn't be in the kitchens now. "Sshh," she said, about to push the servants door open but stopped, "There's someone in there," she listened to the people.

"Will, you know something, I know you know something," said Elizabeth. He stood there silently not looking at her, then he heard a noise behind the servants door, "Did you hear that?" he said walking closer to the door. 

"Don't change the subject!" she said getting angry with him. He was about to open it but stopped and turned to Elizabeth, "I don't know anything, there's no cure to aging in this world!" he said trying to make it seem that he doesn't know anything that humans shouldn't know.

(back in the stairs) "Jack, remember when I told you about that sixth sense thing of mine? Well, I sense something here, and it would be very bad if it wasn't on the good side," said the women whispering so only Jack could hear.

"Don't worry about it, love, ye got Jack here to protect ye," he winked at her trying to comfort her a bit, it didn't work though, then he turned to Faith, "Lass, what are ye waiting for, let's go." 

"Will, don't lie to me," she said to Will, "Will? Will? Are you listening to me," she said, but Will was not listening, he was staring at the door, he whispered more to himself then to Liz, "There's something behind this door…"

"What? What is it?" Liz asked getting panicked by the way he was acting. He slowly opened the door to find Faith with her ear pressed to the door, Liz sighed in relief but Will's expression did not change. "Will, don't scare me like that." She said glaring at him. Then he saw Jack followed her and a woman followed him. "Jack! What are you doing here?" she said not that loud so that no one in the house would hear her, "You have to leave before someone sees you here!" 

"Leave? but I just got here!" Jack said, swaying a little.

"Will… Jack hasn't either…" she said to Will, but he wasn't paying much attention, he was looking suspiciously at the girl that came with Jack, and she was looking at him the same way. "Will?" she said trying to get him out of his gaze. He looked up at Jack and saw that Jack did look exactly the same as 20 years ago, "What? But…"

"I told you, it must have something to do with that cursed gold," Liz said, and Jack was getting confused.

 "No…," he walked up to Jack and looked at him, "but I don't know of his reason. Jack, you haven't gotten any more cursed coins have you?" he asked."

No, of course not. Why?" he asked

"Because you haven't aged either," Liz said, "Jack, who's that?" said Liz just noticing the girl behind him.

"Oh, Ari this is Liz and Will Turner, guys this is Aricia Greenleaf," he said introducing the girl finally.

"Oh, and this our daughter, Faith," Liz said putting an arm around the girl next to her, "and my son is somewhere upstairs," 

"Ah, you have a children now, how old? Teens?" said Jack, remembering the girl that brought him there.

"Yes, Faith is almost 18 and-" Liz started.

"You look exactly like her…" they heard Aricia say while staring at Faith in a sort of daze.

"Who?" Faye asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry… you just reminded me of someone I know…" then she looked at the ears, "you remind me of her a lot," and she looked at Will, "Elvin Hello, Legalos,"

He smiled at his little sister, "Come on, let's go somewhere where we can talk without anyone coming in unexpectedly," just the Demitri walked in.

"Uh… did I miss something?" he asked looking at everyone in the kitchen.

He he he :-D Ari is Legolas's sister!!! But the question is… what is she doing with Jack?? That will be answered in the next chapter!!! Which I will hopefully post soon.


	3. Catching Up

Chapter 3

"Come on, let's go," said Liz, walking out of the kitchen and into a room that could be locked. 

"Now, someone start explaining all of this," said Liz, still confused. 

So Liz and Will started talking about what had happened since they last saw Jack, and Jack told them what went on with him. "While me crew was sailin' along the waters, we see her on a small raft, just sailin' away in the sun. She was sleepin' so she didn't see us but we picked her up anyway," then he looked at Faith, "I guess I can be nice when I feel like it," 

"Yea, but when I woke up, you had to ruin your kindness by trying to get me into bed on me," Aricia said. Jack didn't see but Will was giving him a death glare now.

"Ah, so are you one of the few that resisted his drunkenness charm?" Liz said jokingly.

"Well, not really…" she said looking at the floor.

"After a while she got used to me, and did fall under my charm," he said smiling, "and sooner or later… I realized that I fell in love with her, and well… we are… getting married and I was hoping you would come to it" he said the last part quickly, a bit ashamed that the great pirate Captain Jack Sparrow was getting married. 

"Oh, so I guess you did fall under his charm. Congratulations, Jack, I hope you and Aricia live happily… but where are you getting married?" she asked unsure about going on The Black Pearl again.

"On your ship?" Demitri asked excitedly. Jack just smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Nay, we are goin' to get married to at Ari's home town," he said.

"Her hometown?" Will asked looking at them.

"Aye, there is some tradition in her town that you have to get some royal idiot to get ye married," Jack said.

"Royalty? Do you think they would except a marriage to a pirate?" Will asked Aricia. 

She smiled at Will's comment, "That, I am not sure of, for our latest King and the eldest Prince has died… they were stabbed by a poisonous blade, and died almost instantly from its poison, nobody could have done anything. The one that was next in line, he left years ago on a mission and hasn't returned yet. There is still the youngest one, he will be the one to marry us if the 3rd son does not come." Her smile turned into a frown and tears formed in her eyes.

"Are you ok? You look like your going to cry!" Faith looked at her, "Were you close to these men that died?" 

"Well, yes…" They heard a door shut and everyone looked up to see that Will had left, "I'm sorry, I think we should get some sleep." They all agreed with her, "So, where should we be sleeping?"

"Um, well, we can give you a guest room but keep it locked and if someone knocks hide Jack so they won't see him." Liz said.

She brought them upstairs to a room near hers and then went to her own, only to find it empty, "Will? Are you here?" He didn't return to the room, so she went back downstairs to look for him. She found a servant in the hallway and asked her, "Have you seen Will?"

"I believe I saw him leave the house, he looked like he was in a hurry." She replied. Liz left and went after him, or at least where she thought he went.

Liz reached the Blacksmith shop and opened the door to see there was a small fire lit in the hearth, she saw on the table a long black box that had two long swords and a bow and arrows beside it. It was open on the table, but Will was not there. She walked closer to the swords, she has never seen anything like them (Arwen and Aragorn's swords and Legolas's bow), there was something engraved in them but she could not read it. She saw that there were drawings scattered on the table beside the box, many beautiful drawings of many things, people, places, things, they were all beautiful.

She looked in the back to see if Will was there and found him sitting on a chair in a corner holding a picture and looking at it in the candlelight. "Will?" she said, but he did not move. She stepped forward but felt a hand on her shoulder, "Leave him," she turned around to see Aricia looking at Will. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Leave him, he should be left alone," she answered. 

            "What? Why?" Liz asked confused again. 

"I have told him something… something that I shouldn't have until later," she said. 

He continued to look at the picture, not paying attention to there presence. Liz, didn't want to just leave Will alone, she wanted to see why he left and what that picture was.

Will got up and still said nothing, he walked back to the table with the swords and put the pictures back in them and closed it. He muttered a few words and locked it with a key that hung around his neck. He still didn't say anything to the girls, he just took the box and walked back to the house. Sooner or later, the girls followed, Liz still very confused from what happened that day.

HIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been doing a bunch of stuff .

Ch 4 will hopefully be up soon!!


	4. desicions, desicions

Questions went through Elizabeth's mind as they walked back to their house and into their rooms. They all went to sleep, except Elizabeth, she couldn't sleep, this day was too confusing for her and she couldn't help wondering about that box that Will had. It was plain but gorgeous at the same time, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of it, even though it was dark the gold letters on it shined in the moonlight. She looked over at Will who seemed to be sleeping, as much as she could tell in the dark, she reached over to his neck and slowly pulled out the thin silver chain around his neck, Will's hand shot up and grabbed her hand, she gasped in shock but he didn't move anymore, he let go of her hand. Elves are very light sleepers, and he was wide awake but he wanted to see what she would do. 

Since he did seem asleep, Liz continued to remove the chain from his neck. She walked over to the box, she knew that she shouldn't be opening it, but she felt something pulling her to the box, something that she wanted to see. She carefully put the key in the keyhole and unlocked it, and she tried to open it but it was still locked. "Won't open, will it?" said a voice.

"Will! You startled me," she said knowing that she's been caught.

"What is it that interests you in this box, it is just swords and a bow." He said getting up from the bed and walking up to Liz.

"Nimrodel," he whispered and he opened the box, "You can never be to careful. So, what is that you wanted to see…" he asked her.

"I… don't know… These drawing and weapons are very beautiful. Did you make them?" she asked Will.

"The drawings are just pictures of people and things from my past, and I made the bow and arrows a long time ago, but the sword that is curved (Arwen's), belonged to a friend of mine that died a long time ago, and the other sword (Aragorn's) belonged to another friend of mine, a great King, he is also dead but I am to give this sword to his heir when it is time." He said.

"A King! You knew a King?" Liz replied shocked.

"Yes, a long time ago, we became best friends, and his girlfriend and my sister were best friends, so we were all pretty much best friends." He replied.

"You have a sister? Didn't you live in England? Was he the King of England? I thought-" she started asking question after question.

Will just smiled at this and stopped her with a kiss, "There's a lot of things that you don't know about me, but soon it will be all understood. I'm sorry, but I will explain everything in time." He brought her back to the bed and wrapped an arm around her and started answering some of her questions, "I have a sister and three brothers, I didn't grow up in England, I didn't even grow up in the same continent. It is much different then here, nothing is the same, it's like a totally different world. He was a friend of mine, he grew up in a village nearby mine and we became friends and we did many things together, we went on a lot of our journeys together, all around Middle Earth" he started thinking about the times they had.

"Middle… Earth…??" Liz mumbled half asleep.

"Yes, Middle Earth, that's what my land is called. Go to sleep now, it's passed midnight," he said knowing that she probably already was asleep.

The next morning Will and Liz were up first, they were downstairs eating breakfast, "Where's Ari and Jack?" asked Will.

"Um, I let them have the room next to ours, could you wake them up, Aricia can come down but we'll have to take some food to Jack later." Liz said and Will walked back upstairs and started knocking on the doors to see which one they were in.

He finally knocked on the right one, when he knocked he could hear Ari awake telling Jack to get up and hide, "It's ok, it's just me," he said through the door.

She got up and the opened the door, "Thanks for telling me, I was getting worried that I wouldn't be able to get him up," 

Will smiled at his little sister, "Come on, let's get you some breakfast, we'll get Jack some food later," he closed the door behind them and started to walk down to the dining room.

"Good morning Liz," Ari said when she walked in the room.

"Good morning," Liz replied.

"So, Liz, have you and Will decided if you will attend our wedding?" she asked trying to get a conversation started. 

"Well, we haven't talked about it yet, but… I don't know, what do you think Will? We could probably go if it is not far away," she said.

"Um… well, it's in Middle Earth…" she said, at this Will looked up from his breakfast. _Uh oh, I hope she didn't remember my mention of Middle Earth last night, well, if she does I'll just have to explain everything. _Liz did recall the name but she didn't know where, "Middle Earth? I've heard of that somewhere… but I can't remember where,"

Ari looked over at Will, "You must have heard it from a story or something," she said knowing that Will must have mentioned it. 

"Well, is it far?" Liz asked. 

"Um… no, not if you know the right paths," she said winking at Will when Liz wasn't looking.

"I say we should go, it's been a long time since we've been on adventure, honey," Will said wanting to go back to his home.

"Well, we'll still have to discuss it, in our last adventure, you almost got killed," Liz said a little reluctant, "is it really dangerous there? Can't you just get married somewhere closer…" she asked hoping that she won't have to get her children in danger like Will was in last time.

"Well, I would like to get married in my town and it could be dangerous… if you go in dangerous places… but there is not many dangers near my town." She said trying to get Liz on her side.

"Well, then how did your King die?" she asked. Tears started to appear in Ari's eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset," she said now regretting that comment.

"No, that's ok. Um, they got a distress call from a place that we call Helm's Deep, they were being attacked and they took about 400 good, um… men, and went to Helm's Deep. They only expected orcs there, but there were three Wraiths there. They were both stabbed, it was said that they fought side by side and died together. The Wraiths fled when the orcs were mostly killed, but many of my people and the people of Helm's Deep were slaughtered that day, and now my town is lacking a King," she told her tale with sorrow.

"I'm sorry… were you close to the King?" Liz asked stunned at the sorrowful story.

"Yes, they were like family to me, but there will always be war in the world, there will always be evil. There is no place without war, without violence, there is no race in any world that does not have someone that goes astray. You can't escape violence," she would have continued but Will stopped her.

"Um, Ari, you're not helping," he said seeing that Liz wasn't liking the sound of Middle Earth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am just still haven't gotten over it." She said.

"Well, I better go to work, tell Jack to come to my shop if he wants to get out of here, I'll even have some rum for him," he said and left.

"How do you do it?" it was only Liz and Ari in the room now, and Liz had to ask her.

"How do I do what?" she asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Someone close to you just died and you still look so happy with Jack, how do you do that? When my mother died, it took years for me to get over it," she said remembering the pain she went through.

"Liz, people die, it's the way life is, but just because they left you doesn't mean there not still there in spirit. They are with others, in a place that is peaceful. You can miss them, but know that you will join them in time and be with them forever," she smiled at the remembrance of Gandalf's description of the world after death.

"How do you know that? How do you know there is a world beyond? What if your just dead when you die, nothing happens to you?" she asked.

"Because… I know someone that's been there…" with that Aricia left the room before Liz could ask any questions. 


	5. chapter 5

Hiya, ok, sorry I didn't update sooner, but here's another chapter.

Oh and I forgot to tell you this before ^_^' but for my story to work, Liz went to Port Royal when she was 18 so when she found Will he would looked the same as he always did… do ya'll get what I'm sayin?? I get it in my head but its harder to explain it to someone ^_^'

Anyway chapter 5

            Liz caught Will at the door, right before he closed it, "Will, I think we should go. The kids will like going on a little vacation from this place… and I think I'm ready for another adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow, but we'll have to make up an excuse, we cant just tell them we're going to Jack's wedding. Which reminds me, I have to tell Father that Aricia is here," she said remembering that she hasn't told him about her. 

            Will smiled at her, "Just tell her she's your friend from England and leave the excuse for leaving up to me," he said and kissed her goodbye and left for his shop.

            She walked back into the Dining Room and saw that her Father was there eating his breakfast. "Oh, Father, just who I was looking for," she said as she came in.

            "Good morning Elizabeth, what is it that you were looking for me for?" he asked.

            "Well, a friend of mine from England came last night unexpectedly, I believe she will be staying with us for a while. I gave her a room next to ours to stay in for the time," she told her Father.

            "Who is the girl, do I know her?" he asked.

            "No, I don't believe you do. Her name is Aricia Greenleaf," just then Ari came in, it's like she heard them talking about her… interesting O_o;; but it was just a coincidence, she came downstairs because Jack was up and she wanted to get him breakfast.

            "Oh, good morning, I just wanted to get something to eat. I am Aricia, are you Mr. Swann?" she asked.

            "Yes, it is nice to meet you. How long will you be staying with us?" he asked her as she sat down at the table for her second breakfast. ^_^'

            "Um, I'm not sure, but I don't think for long," she said.

            Faith and Demitri came in a couple minutes later, ready for breakfast.

            "Good morning," they both said.

            "Ah, Faith, I've been waiting for you to come downstairs. Commodore Norrington's nephew is in town again and he requested you to come to lunch with him," he said smiling that the to "lovebirds" were getting along, or so he thought.

            Faith put on a fake smile, "Oh, that would be delightful, but I promised that I would show Miss Aricia around Port Royal," she said making up an excuse to get away from that annoying man.   
            He was 21 and was as boring as his uncle and for some reason totally in love with Faith. Whenever he came to visit his Uncle, which was often, he wanted to go out with her. 

            "That's alright, I'm sure he won't mind if you bring her along, he wants you to meet him at the restaurant by the docks, I can't remember the name, but do you know of the one I speak of?" he said.

            "Yes, grandfather. What time?" she asked, still trying to act delighted.

            "Around noon," he said, "now, I best be going, good bye."

            After he was out of sight, Ari got up, "ok, I better be getting this to Jack," and she took a plate of food and ran upstairs.

            There was a knock on the door to the room of Ari and Jack, "who is it?" Ari yelled.

            "It's Faith," she could here some talking in there and heard Ari call out come in. she opened the door to see Ari trying to get Jack to eat the food she brought him, "Jack just eat it, you'll have your rum later," she said.

            "but it's not a breakfast without rum," he said trying to get her to get him some rum.

            "Will said you can go to his shop later and he'll have some rum for you, so just eat this and then somehow get down there, without being seen!" she said, "sorry, what did you want?" she asked turning to Faith.

            She smiled at the sight of the couple in a silly fight, she hoped that she would someday be in a relationship where she can have fights about meaningless things and not really get mad, "Oh, um, I was hoping that you would go along with my story and I could show you around the island?"

            "Sure, hold on let me just get ready," she braided her long blonde hair and kissed Jack goodbye and went with Faith. They walked outside and they headed into town.

            "So, who is this guy that you pretend to like just for your grandfather?" Ari said starting a conversation.

            "Ah, you see right through me. His name is Robert Norrington, and he's the second most dullest man I know, the first being his Uncle, Commodore Norrington. I don't know how, but he somehow got the idea that I actually liked him," she said jokingly.

            Faith showed Ari all the spots and they finally arrived at the Blacksmith shop. "This is where my Father works, he's a blacksmith, he makes the most beautiful swords," she opened the door and they both walked in.

            They saw Jack and Will there talking about something, and when they saw them enter Jack got up and started kissing Ari. Will just sighed and turned to his daughter.

            "How has your day been?" he asked her.

            "It's been wonderful so far, I've been showing Aricia around Port Royal, but that's all going to change when we have to go to lunch with Robert," she said shuddering at the thought of having to spend an hour pretending to actually be interested.

            "Don't tell me your grandfather is making you go to lunch with him again?" he said feeling sorry for his daughter.

            "Yes, but Aricia got dragged into it as well. Can't you do anything about it, please?" she begged him.

            "I'm sorry, but your grandfather doesn't listen to a thing I say. He didn't like the idea of me getting married to Liz, but when he found out I was a pirate, he never listened to a thing I said because he didn't really trust the way I would raise you," he said.

            "You're a pirate?" Ari said stopping her kisses with Jack, she said interested that her brother had become a pirate. "Interesting. How did you get to Port Royal anyway?" 

            Since Ari already heard the story of how her Mother found her Father in the middle of the ocean when they were 18, she wandered into the back and practiced her swordplay. Jack sat down, put his feet up and covered his eyes with his hat. Ari sat down next to Jack while Will picked up the sword he was making and examined it.

Ok, this chapter was going to be very long with the next part I was gonna write so I'll write it in the next chapter, it'll be up soon


	6. engagement

Ok, well in the last chapter_: "You're a pirate?" Ari said stopping her kisses with Jack, she said interested that her brother had become a pirate. "Interesting. How did you get to Port Royal anyway?" _

_            Since Ari already heard the story of how her Mother found her Father in the middle of the ocean when they were 18, she wandered into the back and practiced her swordplay. Jack sat down, put his feet up and covered his eyes with his hat. Ari sat down next to Jack while Will picked up the sword he was making and examined it._

"Well, it's a long story, I don't think we should go over it now," he said.

******Flashback****** (he's not saying his thoughts out loud, he's just thinking them)

Legolas was standing next to the bed of his dying friend, Aragorn had grown old and had children, and now he was dying. "Legolas, my friend, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will look after my children, make sure that Gondor will have there King," Aragorn said. 

            "By my life or death… I will protect them, for as long as I live,"

            "Thank you, my friend. We will see each other someday, in the world after this," with that his eyes closed, and he spoke no more.

******next flashback****** 

            Legolas was standing at the cliff of Minas Tirith, the sun was slowly setting, there has just been an attack on the town and the King and Queen were killed. He had been back in Mirkwood with his family when it happened, and came as soon as he heard. He had failed Aragorn, but there was still one heir. They had a daughter that was hidden in the attack and he knew that he had to take her away. 

            "Legolas," a voice said from behind him, it was the Steward of Minas Tirith, he had the baby girl in his arms, "what should we do? We believe they were followers of Sauron and they wanted to finally kill all the heirs of Isildur but we cannot be sure. If we are correct they will be after Kyra, she cannot stay here."   

            "I agree, but where can we take her? Gandalf thinks that I should take her beyond the Shire… into the other world… I will go if it will keep her safe. I promised Aragorn," the sun had fully set now and it was dark, and they walked inside.

******next flashback******

"Legolas, be careful, no one has ever been beyond these borders, but I do believe that these followers of Sauron are planning something and you should be able to return whenever you wish. Here, keep this, you might want to give it to someone someday," Gandalf handed him a long box (it's the one that has Aragorn and Arwen's swords).

            "Thank you Gandalf, I guess we should get going. Goodbye Gandalf, I hope you'll still be around when I get back," then he turned to his sister, she begged her brothers to let her journey with Gandalf and Legolas.

            "Here," she said handing him Kyra, "Come back safe," she hugged him and gave him a bag with some food in it.

"Bye," and he left by a boat that would take him to the "other world".

*****next flashback******

            It was raining and he was in a strange town in England, he had been wandering around, with Kyra in his arms. He was sneaking from window to window looking for a nice family of some sort. He wasn't sure of the culture of this land, but he knew what a good family would look like. After an hour of looking, there was a house that was small, but a man and a woman were sitting at a table. He didn't see any children, but they seemed pretty wealthy, so he put the girl on there steps and knocked at there door and hid in the shadows.

            The woman answered the door, and when she saw the baby the woman's eyes showed surprise and joy. "Daniel! Look, it's a baby! Oh, it's a girl, I've always wanted a girl! We can't leave her out here, can we keep her?" she asked not letting the man even say a word before she closed the door. From what Legolas saw through the window, he looked happy, so he stayed in the shadows, watching her grow up.

*****next flashback (well, this is more of a summary of what happened in like 20 years)******

            Kyra grew up and had had a son and he grew up and had a son and a daughter. When the son was old enough he left, and Legolas followed him because he was the eldest. He became a pirate on a ship called the Hispanola, Legolas also joined as a crew on the ship, and that's where he changed his name to Will Turner. Kevin, the boy, and Will became good friends, and it was obvious to the crew, so when they wanted to get rid of Kevin and throw him overboard in Davy Jone's Locker, they knew he wouldn't be happy with it. Kevin wasn't a bad pirate, but he was very very annoying, they couldn't stand him for another day, so one day, they knocked Will over the head and locked him in the cell, since he was knocked out he didn't know of the mutiny. When he finally woke up, he was too late, Kevin was either drowned in Davy Jone's Locker or eaten by sharks. He demanded the crew to let him of at the nearest port, which was Tortuga. He was planning to track down the daughter of Kyra's son, which wouldn't be easy, it had been about 20 years since he left her. It took him 10 years to find out that the daughter was killed by a pirate raid but she had a son that should have been about 20 by that time. He was still in Tortuga, and he had a lot of sources that traveled a lot find him information. But now, he needed to find a ship that would take him to England. Not many pirates would want to go near England because of the English Navy, the strongest navy at the time, but there was one of his sources that was crazy enough, oh yes, you've guessed it, Captain Jack Sparrow.

            Will joined Captain Sparrow's crew on the Black Pearl, he was a good friend of Jack's even was offered the position of First Mate, but turned it down because he had to keep his promise to Aragorn and protect his heirs. After a couple of days of sailing, Jack announced to his crew about the treasure and long story short Barbossa left Jack on an Island. Will tried to stop the mutiny, he punched some people, knocked a few out, but there was too many of them and he was held back After they got to the Island they decided to throw Will into the Locker so they didn't have to split the treasure, Barbossa only said, 'Maybe ye can find Jack on that lil island of his and die there with him, since ye were such good friends and all'. But since he was an elf, he could practically walk on the water because they were so light on there feet, so that night he crept back on the boat while the crew was sleeping, and he took his stuff because he didn't want to leave the swords and his arrows behind and he took one of the medallions and went back into the ocean, rather being there than on the boat with that idiot, Barbossa. 

            Fate was with him though, and he had found an old board and drifted on it. After about 3 days of drifting, he saw a boat sailing west. He pretended to be knocked out, and hoped they would pick him up, by the looks of it, it was an English ship. They picked him up and that's were he first met Elizabeth, and he later found out that her Father, Governor Swan, was the great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson of Aragorn.  (you know the story from there, the whole movie thing)

*****end of all the flashbacks (yay!!! On with the story)*****

"Will? Yo Will? Are you still in there??" Jack said, waving a hand in front of Will's eyes. 

            "oh, ya… just reminiscing," he said, finally waking up from all his flashbacks.

            Then Faith came back in, "Ari, we've got to go. It's almost noon," They walked out of the shop and headed for lunch.

            They got to the restaurant a little late and they spotted Robert sitting at a table. They walked up to him, "Hello, Robert, sorry we're late. This is a friend of mine, Aricia. I hope you don't mind if she joins us." Faith said.

            "Oh… well, I was hoping that I would be able to talk to you privately," he said looking at Aricia.

            "Oh, um, ok, that's all right, I'll just take a table near by and wait for you to finish," she walked over to a table and sat down looking at a menu.

            Robert and Faith sat down and had lunch and talked about boring stuff. When they finished she still didn't get to leave, he started on another topic. 

            Ari was nearby watching the scene and feeling sorry for Faith. With her sharp Elvish eyes, she saw something that a normal person couldn't see from that distance, it was a ring, an engagement ring! _Oh, I can't let him propose, Faith doesn't love him! Oh, what can I do??_ An idea struck her, she paid for her lunch and rushed over to the table. "Faith, you must come quick. I received news that your father has fallen and he might be hurt. I am sorry to interrupt your lunch, but you must come!" she and Faith ran out of the restaurant leaving Robert. They ran as fast as they could with those stupid dresses to the Blacksmith shop and went in.

            "Damn these stupid dresses. Father? Father, are you ok?" she yelled as soon as she got in.

            "Calm down, I only told you that because I needed to get you out of there," Ari said.

            Will came out from the back, "What's going on?" he asked.

            "I'm sorry, I told Faith that you were hurt because I needed to get her out of there. Robert was going to propose to you today, and I didn't want you to be there and not know what to do! So you can have some time to think of soemthing!" Ari said.

            Faith was shocked. Marriage? She didn't want get married to him. What could she do? "What am I going to do, I don't want to get married!" she screamed, "What would you do if you were in this position?" she asked them. 

            "Well, when I was trying to avoid a guy that I didn't like I ran away, but it didn't work because my brothers came after me and brought me home. After that… I think one of my brothers scared him off…. you can ask your brother to do that," she said remember when she tried to get away from an annoying guy that only wanted to date her because he wanted a royal title.

            "Hm… run away, can we go to the place where Aricia is getting married now, we can leave right away and I can avoid him for a while!" she said hoping she can get away.

            "I don't think we can do that, we need to some time to leave." Said Will.

            "Well… what am I supposed to do, Grandfather thinks we should get married and will make me if he finds out," she started to cry, she really didn't like this. Will hugged her and reassured her that everything will turn out all right, but it didn't really help.

            Will closed the shop early and brought Ari and Faye home. He told Liz what had happened and decided that he would go to Gov. Swann and tell them that they will be leaving for a wedding tomorrow, he just hoped that they can get away tomorrow, or even tonight if they can.

            Will knocked on his office door and he heard a come in from the other side, "Sir, um… well, you have met Aricia, right?" he asked.

            "Yes, I met her this morning. Seems like a very nice lady," he replied. 

            "Well, she's getting married in a town in England and she wanted us to join her and go to the marriage. We were hoping to leave tonight if we can, the sooner we leave the sooner we get there and the more time to prepare for the wedding. It would be bestif we can go today, sir," said Will, hoping that he could get him to let them go. "I could get a boat ready today, if you allow us."

            "Well, if you must, I guess you should. I cannot go with you sadly, I have much work to do here, but I can try to get the Commodore to go with you if you like," he said.

            "No, we don't want to interrupt his schedule on such short notice, I will get a crew and leave tonight. I will have to be going now I have much to do before we leave," with that he left before Gov. Swann could saw anything else.


	7. they're finally leaving!

Hi!! Ok, another chapter!!

Oh and for Katz Potter, no I haven't read the books yet, im planning to though, whenever I get the money to buy them ^_^'

Chapter 6:

Will went upstairs and told Liz that they were leaving tonight, she wasn't that happy about the short notice. "Tonight? I need to pack! I have so much I need to do! Why couldn't you have told me earlier?! I could have been ready for this!" she yelled.

Will just sighed, "Just bring what you need, don't bring that much stuff," he did not want to travel halfway across Middle Earth carrying all her stuff, which was a lot of stuff. 

            "Well, I need casual dresses and a dress for the wedding and formal dresses… hm…. I also need shoes to go with all the dresses, oh and all my jewelry that goes with the dresses!" she started talking to herself about all the stuff she would need. 

            Will just sighed again and watched her go around the room throwing stuff in her bags. '_I'll just leave all that stuff on the ship…'_

            He left the room and went to tell Ari, Jack, Demitri, and Faith that they were leaving tonight. Faith was the happiest of all of them, she was glad that there was a chance that she could avoid Robert for a while, but it didn't work out as she planned, her Grandfather planned a last minute going away party for the family and Norrington and his niece….yay….

            Will had got everything ready, he found a ship that they would use, but not a crew, he didn't want anyone else going to Middle Earth so it was only them. He packed for himself afterwards, which was nothing compared to what Liz brought. He only brought his weapons, his drawings, and his cloak. 

            It was now dark and candles were lit and the table was set for the dinner, and it wasn't a very good dinner. Faith had to sit next to Robert and she had to listen to him all night. Finally when they finished, he decided to make an announcement, "I would like to say something. Faith I have been meant to ask you at lunch today, but your father had had an accident. Are you ok, by the way?" he asked Will.

            "Uh… ya, just hurt my arm, it's fine now…" he lied. 

            "Good to hear. Ok, what I have been meaning to ask you is, will you marry me Faith?" 

Faith didn't answer, she didn't have time to answer, when her grandfather heard those words he jumped out of his chair, "Oh, this is delightful! We'll have everything ready when you return, it will be perfect. Oh, this is going to be great, we'll have the wedding outside, it will be around Spring when you return so it will be perfect" he started talking nonstop about what the wedding.

"Excuse me, since when do you have the right to answer a question like that when it's not even your daughter?" Will wasn't happy about his little outburst.

"She may not be my daughter, but I want what's best for her, so she is going to be married to him when she returns from England," he said sternly, but it didn't bother Will how stern he was, he wasn't going to let him win.

"I am her father and I will give you my answer when we return, 'till then, you will do no planning on anything, is that clear?" his voice was even more harsh and his the candles flickered making his shadow grow tall, a little trick he learned from Gandalf. He sat down as the maids brought out the desert, everyone just stared at him in shock and the table was pretty much silent after that and the subject was closed.

The servents were gone and Ari was in the kitchen getting some food for Jack, Will came in to get some water, he was still in a bad mood. "You can always shut everyone up when your in a bad moon," she said jokingly. 

            "Well, I couldn't just stand there and let Faye think she was going to have to marry that idiot. I can't wait to get away from here, it's so much easier to deal with orcs than Commodores," he could never stay in a bad mood with his sister, except when she was the source of his bad mood, "We should leave in about an hour."

            "ok, it's going to be hard to get to Mirkwood with a people that never walked the much of a distance in there entire lives," she said finishing preparing the food.

            "Oh, it will be our hardest journey yet," Ari just smiled and walked out of the kitchen to the room where Jack was. 

            After Jack finished eating, Ari found Will and he took Ari and Jack to the ship that he found.

            "Finally, the smell of the sea, I have missed it so much!" Jack said breathing in the air.

            "Just stay on the ship and don't do anything stupid," Will said to Jack, so he wouldn't get caught. 

            "Me? It's you that does the stupid thing!" he yelled. 

            "Uh… Ari maybe you should stay here, we'll be down soon but don't let anyone on the boat." Ari nodded and Will started to go back to the house before he ran into Norrington.

            "Turner, I never liked you, but what do you have against my nephew and your daughter, they make a lovely couple," he said.

            "I have nothing against them, I just would like to think it over and talk to Liz and Faith about it," he said and tried to get around Norrington, but felt a cool piece of metal at his neck.

            "Turner, my nephew has his heart set on marrying her, and if I couldn't get what I want then he at least should. What is there to think about? He's rich, he's charming, and handsome, what more can you want?" he said, getting really pissed that he couldn't get Elizabeth because of him and now Robert couldn't get Faith because of him either. 

            Will just ignored him and let the blade make a cut on his neck and continued walking home.

            The first one that saw him when he got home was Liz and she immediately saw the blood on his neck, "Oh my goodness! What happened?" she asked rushing over to him.

            "Oh, nothing, it's just a small cut," it wasn't a small cut exactly, it was all the way across the throat, it might have even killed a human, but he wasn't a human so he was fine. "Are you ready? We're leaving soon,"

            "Oh, um, yes, I think I am," she said, still a little worried about the cut.

            He went upstairs to get all of her stuff and his, and told Demitri and Faith to come downstairs. After a struggle Will finally got all of Liz's luggage downstairs, and by that time everyone was ready to go. 

            They walked down to the docks where there ship was and they saw Ari standing there, and Jack stood out of sight. Norrington and Robert came to say goodbye to them to, although Norrington was still very mad at Will. While Liz, Faith, and Demitri were saying there goodbyes Will just busied himself with the ship and getting it ready to set sail. When they were finally done, they set sail and Jack came out of the shadows. 

            "Wow, mate, ye learned a lot since I last saw ye," he said to Will, "I can take the wheel now, I know what I'm doin' more then ye do," he took the wheel from Will, he didn't argue though, he needed some time to think.

Ok, they left Port Royal and there off to Middle Earth, yay!! I'll update soon!


	8. where the 'ell are we?

Hi! Heres another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!!! I'm so happy :-D 

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've been really busy for the last two weeks, sorry!!

Chapter 8

The next day, the sky was clear, and there was a little breeze, it was perfect for sailing. The day went on as normal as a day could be on a ship. It was a little harder since they didn't have a full crew, but they managed. Around noon time, clouds started coming in, dark clouds, clouds that didn't look to friendly. In less than five minutes the clouds covered the sky. It was almost dark in the middle of the day.

            The clouds didn't worry Ari or Will, since they knew something that the others didn't. Last night, Ari said a spell while everyone was sleeping, she was out on the deck saying the spell that Gandalf told her to say when she wanted to return home. The clouds were because of her, and Will knew that. 

            Jack was going around preparing the ship for the storm, he knew the Black Pearl would be able to take the storm, but the little ship that Will got wouldn't last. He was getting worried, his crew would know how to take care of themselves in a situation like this, but he didn't have a crew, he had a bunch of friends, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if they died on a ship he was captain of. "Alrigh', listen up, this storm looks like it's gonna be bad, so we've gotta get ya'll ready," he and Will went to the others and tied a rope around the waste and the other end to something on the ship, so they wouldn't fall off. 

            The rain started to pour down, and all of Jack's orders were muffled by it. Nobody could here what he was trying to tell them, all they could do was watch Jack do a bunch of hand gestures and try to figure out what he was trying to say. Will didn't even bother doing anything, he just waited for them to get to land.

            Suddenly, a huge waved swept over the ship, and before anyone knew what to do, they were all swept on land that wasn't there before….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone, except Will and Ari, were lying unconscious on the shore of some strange land. There ship was nearby, lying in ruins, and the sun was setting.

            By the time the moon came up, a fire was started and everyone was awake.

            "What the bloody 'ell are we supposed to do now, we're marooned in some place we don't know, and our ship is in ruins. We're stuck here!" Jack yelled at all of the people that were sitting around the fire.

            "Jack, there's no need to yell, the last thing we want is a wild animal to hear us!" Liz said, "There's a huge forest behind us, who knows what's in it," 

            "Well, I'm not going in there. I think we should stay out here and wait for someone to find us!" Faith said, looking into the dark forest.

            "Let's all just get some rest, we'll decide everything in the morning," Will said. Everyone agreed with him and laid down near the campfire. Will stayed awake as the watchman, he didn't really need to go to sleep.

            They all woke up around the same time, since the sun was all in there eyes. The fire had gone out and Will went to get some food from the ship and he got all the weapons that he brought. 

            When he got back to the rest of them, Liz started making some breakfast and Jack was going on about how the ship was a horrible ship. "The Black Pearl would have made it through that storm easily. It's the best damn ship in the Caribbean!" 

            "Jack… what happened to the Black Pearl?" Will asked, realizing that he didn't see it when he came or when they left.

            "I… I gave it up…" he looked sad at the thought of his ship, it was the best ship, and it was freedom to him. 

            "But Jack, you love that ship!" Liz said shocked.

            "Well, I found something else that I love even more," he said looking at Ari, who was talking with Faith and Demitri. Will was happy with that answer, he knew that Jack really did love his sister.

            After they all ate some breakfast, they started talking about what to do.

            "So… what are we going to do? We can stay near the ship or we can go in there," Liz said pointing to the trees.

            "Well, if we go into the trees, we might find a village or some people. When I was looking around I saw some footsteps heading into the forest," Demitri said.

            "Well, that could have been people stranded here before, they could be bones by now," Faith said.

            "Well, I don't know about ya'll but I think we should go look for people." Will said, lying because he already knew what was in those trees.

            "I agree with Will, we should go look for people," Ari said, "Jack, what do you think?" 

            "Well, since we have no rum, we mind as well look for a place that does. I say we see where those footprints lead," he said.

            "Well, that's the majority of us. So we're going to follow those footprints," Demitri said.

            "Ugh, I don't think I meant it when I said I was ready for another adventure with Jack Sparrow," Liz said getting up with the rest of the group and started walking into the forest.

            They've been walking for about an hour, and it wasn't a good hour. If it was a group of trained elves or rangers, they could've been miles ahead of where they were now. But these elves weren't trained to walk in the wilderness, Will taught his son and daughter how to fight and track, but there weren't any woods to walk through so this was there first time going through the woods for a long distance. In the first fifteen minutes they were fine, but then they started complaining on how they were tired. After an hour they were practically dragging themselves and Will and Ari had to stop. 

            "If you are going to be this slow, we are never going to get there," Will sighed and sat down.

            "Get where? We don't even know if there is a place to get to!" Liz said. 

            "How can ye walk nonstop like that? That is why I like me ships, they're not that big," Jack said.

            "You think this is bad? I had to run for almost three days straight once! And we've barely crossed three miles in an hour!" Will said.

            "Three days?! Why would you ever run for three days?" Faith said, shocked.

            "It was a long time ago, I don't like to dwell in dark times," He leaned back into the shade of the tree so they couldn't see the sadness in his face.

            "Well, ye should tell us. I mean, running for three damn days is really impressive, mate. You should tell us your story, even if you don't like to "dwell in dark time"," Jack said, making the quotations with his hands (I love doing that, I don't know why ^_^')

            "To make a long story short, me and two others were chasing a group of Uruk-hai that had captured two of my other friends. Uruk-hai don't usually need to rest so it was hard for us to follow them," he didn't really want to go into detail about the whole One Ring story.

            "What are these Uruk-hai things you're talking about?" Demitri asked.

            When Will didn't answer Ari spoke up, "They are… hard to explain. To explain them you need to explain a whole other thing and to explain that you need to explain another thing and you're not ready for that story!" 

            Everyone was pretty much confused by that but before they could say anything Will was making everybody get up and start walking again.

Ok, I will try to update sooner this time, I don't think I'll be as busy as I was the last couple of weeks.

Bye bye!!


	9. elves?

"This is the third time I got stuck on an island, at least this time I wasn't marooned on it. This is pointless, we should've just waited on the beach, at least then there would be a chance of someone findin' us and there would be less walkin'," Jack said. 

They have been walking for almost two days and they were all tired of it. "I told you, we shouldn't have come in here. We're probably lost and we'll never find the shore again," Demitri said in a know-it-all attitude.

"We should turn back, there's still a chance that we can find the shore" Liz said.

"No, there's no point in going all the way back when we've been walking for two days." Ari said. Everyone was arguing now. Liz, Jack, and Demitri wanted to go back to the shore and Faith and Ari didn't want to go back. Will was just standing there watching everything happen.

"Everyone just shut up!" everyone stopped there arguments and looked at Will in confusion of his little outburst. "Listen," they could hear soft music playing a couple of miles in front of them, "Hear that? Music,"

They started walking to the sound and when they got out of the trees they were on a hill that was towering over a little town. They saw the place where the music was coming from and they saw a little party going on near the bottom of the hill. They were so happy that they found people they didn't care about who they were.

As they reached the bottom of the hill the people stopped the music and merry making and stared at them… not many people go in and out of that forest, so they were all in shock. They weren't the only ones though, everyone except Ari and Will were shocked that all the people there were small!

"Good evening, my dear hobbits. I am sorry to interrupt your feast, but may I ask what part of the Shire is this?" Will asked.

"You are in the western part, the Westmarchs," said a hobbit that was nearest to them.

"Uh… Will, where are all the adults…?" Liz said form behind Will.

"They're here somewhere, hobbits are really short, even the adults," he whispered to her.

"Um… sir, would you and your company care to join us at our feast, have a drink maybe?" said a hobbit.

"Drink? Oh we'd love one! Thank you so much!" Jack said not caring about the short people anymore, just about the drinks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long day of having fun and drinking the party ended and it was time for everyone to go home. 

"So… um…. What are we supposed to do now?" Faith asked.

"Well, where are ya'll heading of too?" said a hobbit that was cleaning up after the party.

"England" Liz said.

"England? Where is that?" he asked.

"Well, it's through those trees and across the ocean," Liz said.

"The ocean? Oh, then we cannot help you with that. Us hobbits don't cross the ocean, we don't even like crossing the river!" 

"Um, well, is there anywhere where we can get a ship so we can go back?" Demitri asked

"We only have small boats to occasionally cross the river, but the only ones that make ships that I know of are the elves, you could ask them to give one to you but they are very far away from the Shire. There are only Wood Elves around here. Go to Rivendell, they will most likely give you one." He said.

"Elves? You must be jokin'" Jack said.

"What? Joking? About what??" said the confused little man.

"You mean you actually believe in elves, little tiny people with pointy little ears," Demitri said, laughing about the thought of meeting elves here.

"Tiny? No! Elves are tall! Very tall! And they do have pointy ears and they have very sharp senses so they are very dangerous. You do not want to be on there bad side, but I think they are usually friends with humans so if you are nice then there is no need to worry,"

They all looked like they were about to burst out laughing about these elves that this man was describing. Ari and Will were just watching as the hobbit was getting more and more confused about why these people haven't ever heard of the elves.

            "O.k…. so if you need a ship, I suggest you get a boat and go down the River Lhun and the walk down to the Lake Evendim and go down the Brandywine River then you should be around Bree by then. It'll be easier to go by river then walking," the hobbit said.

            "Thank you, I guess we should be going though, I would like to reach the river before we rest, we'll get there quicker if we rest on the boats instead of land," Will said and told everyone to get ready to leave.

Hey! Sorry it took so long! and that's its kinda short, sorry ^_^' i'll write more, I promise! I will!! 


	10. Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

They reached the river in the middle of the night and they bought some boats form a hobbit (Ari has all the money and stuff ^_^). They bought two that could fit three each, as the others rested, Will and Ari rowed the boats swiftly down the calm river.

            After hours of rowing down the Lhun River the sun was beginning to rise. Ari and Will woke everyone up so they can walk to the Lake Evendim, which was only a couple miles away from the river. They had to take the boats with them so it took them longer then in would have.

            When they finally crossed the lake and were in the forest between the Shire and Bree it was around noon. They weren't as tired since they were able to rest in the boats as they crossed the lake. 

            They took a small break to eat there lunch and had a little fight there.

"This is ridiculous, why in the world are we chasing these "elf" creatures that man was talking about? It's just preposterous!" Liz said.

            "Mrs. Elizabeth, are you telling me that it is preposterous to be looking for the only people that we know that can help us, no matter what they are, but it is not preposterous to have a bunch of skeletons chasing after you?" Ari said, questioning Liz.

            "Oh come on, you have three of us here who have witnessed that event and for these 'elves' you have a crazy old man!" Liz replied.

            "So you're saying that just because you are not the witness and haven't seen it yourself it can't possibly be true? You would just think that person was insane or trying to trick you? What if the whole curse never came upon you, you would have never believed it actually happened and call everyone crazy??" Liz had no reply to that, but Ari kept going, "and what if I could get you more witnesses! It can be easily done or will you believe that we are all insane too!" she was getting really pissed at Liz now,

            Everyone was listening to this conversation, but didn't dare to interrupt them when they were mad. But before they could keep going on with this argument a very stern voice interrupted them, "elvish Stop! That's enough!"

            Ari stopped her ranting and looked very guilty when she did. The others looked at Will who had a very serious expression on his face, "still in elvish you have said enough, now let us continue on. We will have to discuss when and how we shall tell them later, but not now" he wasn't angry… just not in the best mood. He knew that Ari was getting kind of fed up with all the annoying questions and doubts they had about elves. "I'm sorry" was all she could say and she walked off in the direction they were heading.

While that whole conversation was happening, the others looked in awe as Will and Ari carried on a conversation in such a beautiful language. They saw Will point forwards, guessing that he was indicating to move on, and they heard Ari say 'I'm sorry' in English and she walked away and Will followed.

            "This is gettin' way to confusin'" Jack said, as everyone followed.

            As Will and Ari were ahead of everyone, whispering, the rest of them were whispering in the back, trying to get everything straight.

            "What language was that? I never even knew Father knew another language!" Faye said. 

            "Yea, but it sounded beautiful," Demitri added.

            "This is so weird, what was she talking about? Does she actually believe that elves exist?" Liz said.

            "Well, she does have a point, the whole skeleton thing happened, why not elves!" Jack said.

            "Jack, don't start, you know that the curse made them like that" Liz said, not wanting Jack to believe in those preposterous (he he, I love that word :-D) things too. 

            "And what made that curse, Liz? Magic! Oh, come on, why not believe in weird lil mythical creatures, it makes life funner!" with that he ran up to join Ari.

            "This is getting way to confusing," Demitri said, and they were pretty much silent after that.

After another day of walking they finally reached Bree. This town actually had normal sized people and some of the small people too, but as long as there are people there they didn't care.

            "We are going to stay at the Prancing Pony, it's right around the corner, we'll eat there and rest. Then tomorrow morning we'll continue." Will said as they headed toward the inn.

            When they got in the Prancing Pony, there were people there, laughing and drinking, and Jack felt right at home… or at least his second home, the bar.

            Before he ran off to get a drink Will stopped him and whispered so only he can hear, "Don't get too drunk, we don't need you drawing attention to yourself, or we might not make it out of here alive"

            This confused Jack but he heard Will say for Ari to go with him, so he didn't care anymore, he got his girl and rum, what more could he want.

As Jack and Ari wandered off into the bar, the rest of them went to the inn keeper, who was also the bar keeper, but whatever, and got rooms.

            "How many rooms would you like?" he asked, the keeper looked like a jolly fellow, he laughed a lot at everything really, he was a kind man, kinda like his great great great grandfather Butterbur.

            Will choose three rooms and paid him for the night.

            "Oh, I forgot to ask, we just got these new rooms, they're gorgeous, but not many people take them. We made these rooms out back for the elves, we don't get many here but a lot of people like the views of them. They're the same price if you'd like one." He said,

            "Sure, we'll take them." Will answered quickly.

            "Great, there out back, just through the back door," he pointed to the other side of the bar.

            Will told Ari and Jack where there rooms were and went out back to find there rooms.

            When they went outside all they could see were trees, there were no buildings anywhere.

            "Uh… where are the rooms?" Faye asked.

            Will just laughed as he started climbing a tree, and they all looked up to the treetop to see a large platform built there. There mouths dropped.

            "Are rooms are up there??" Demitri said.

            "Oh just get up here" Will called back down, "We'll put our stuff away and get some food"

            Faye was the first one to start climbing, she loved to climb trees, she climbed them all the time back home with Demitri, he climbed after her. There were three rooms that looked almost exactly the same. They had large platforms built of wood and they had soft beds in each of them. It had drawers and tables carved with weird designs that were made by the elves themselves. Everyone was gawking at it except Liz who was too scared to climb up the tree. She had never climbed a tree before, it was 'unladylike'. Will just had to go back down and get her stuff and bring them back up. The trees had no doors on them, but they believe the people of the town were trustworthy enough. They went back to the bar and sat down at the table and got some food to eat.

Ya... sorry bout not posting in a really really long time… o well, ya'll can forgive me… right?? He he he…

Ok, well, there's another chapter and I will not give up on this fic! I will continue!! :-D


End file.
